First times
by Lilliana1981
Summary: Just some drabbles about the "first time"-not always what you might think now. Rated as M- just to be safe for Yaoi, swearing, embarrassing moments and sillyness. Also my FIRST TIME with drabbles, so please be gentle! Namis drabble up, have fun
1. Luffy

Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Thank you so much, my beloved BETA!!! Beta- readed, YESSS!!! Hope you´ll like it!

Warnings: Reindeers

Pairing: -

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

Word count: 135

"**Hi! Thought I should add some drabbles, too. My ****first**** ones, so please be gentle at your reviews. I´ll add the whole crew´s ****first**** ones one after another. YESSSSS! BETA- READED by PRINCESSDARKCLOUD! THANKYOUVERYMUCH! Have fun!"**

**

* * *

Luffy's first vegetarian week**

As the meat was served on the winter island restaurant, the whole crew had to hold Luffy back. Everyone knew, before Sanji had inspected the dish, no one was allowed to eat.

"Which meat is it?" Sanji asked the waiter, analyzing the big piece of meat critically.

"It's the specialty of the island," the waiter answered proudly. "It's roasted reindeer."

The whole crew stopped in mid- action, turning their heads to their little doctor who was actually in his human form.

"Bill, please!" was all Sanji was able to choke out after the sight of two all-watery, sad, shocked, deep-brown eyes looking at him.

Back at the ship they had salad, bread, rice, noodles and several sorts of vegetables for the rest of the week; not even Luffy complained…


	2. Zoro

Pairing: Zoro x ?

Warning: Yaoi- ish

Word count: 243

* * *

**Zoro's first love**

As he woke up everything was blurry. His head ached like never before and for the first few seconds he didn't even know where the HELL he was…

Then it hit him…

He was in a bed…

With a guy, judging by the snoring…

The past evening the whole crew had had a party due to the recovery of Luffy from a really bad, almost deadly injury…

And he had gotten drunk! Oh, how he had gotten DRUNK!

It was just the second time in his life he'd gotten a hangover and the FIRST time in his life he had woken up with another person without knowing how the HELL named person had gotten beside him- into the same bed- both naked just like god had made them…

He turned around- SLOWLY so he wouldn't throw up on the person beside him.

He lifted the blanket and looked at the back of the head, to see who the HELL it was who was lying beside him, and started to smile, slowly remembering the events from the last night.

Oh well, sometimes it wasn't that bad to get hopeless drunk, have mind-blowing sex with the one you have a secret crush on, and wake up next to him the morning after…

He shifted closer to the still sleeping figure, pulling him into his arms and nuzzled himself into the other person's soft hair, smelling the scent of testosterone, sweat and aftershave.


	3. Chopper

Warnings: Innocent cuteness?

Pairing: Chopper x OC

Word count: 270

**Choppers first kiss**

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. "Youri" was in Choppers age- all dark brown hair and also dark brown eyes, skin in the color of milk- coffee and a handsome face.

Chopper stood in his human form at the deck of the Sunny. He looked tired and exhaustedly up at the full moon above him.

One week ago they'd had a fight in a village with some pirates, torturing the habitants. One of the inhabitants had gotten injured very seriously and almost died. Had it not been for Chopper, his daughter now would surely be crying bitter tears over his grave.

But Chopper had treated and healed him for a whole week, never letting himself get any rest.

And so, now he stood there up on the deck of the Sunny, exhausted, but happy that he, again, had been able to save a life.

He turned around at the call of a happy, female voice and watched the daughter of the man running towards him.

"Doctor Chopper, Doctor Chopper!" she called out.

"My father woke up! He is alive, thanks to you!!" she practically jumped into his arms.

The next he knew he was held in a firm embrace, soft lips on his in an ever-so-sweet kiss.

As she broke the kiss both of the teens were red up to their ears.

She again hugged him tight, burying her face in the doctor's soft fur.

"Thank you so much…" she whispered. "You are a great doctor!"

It was not only his first kiss, it was also the first time he wasn't able to reject the compliment.


	4. Sanji

Warnings: Yaoi- ish

Pairing: Sanji X Oh, c´mon! You know WHO! … Am I single- minded? O.o Forgive me, I just LOVE them together!

Word count: 264

**Sanji's first guy**

He woke up by the feeling of another person hugging him tight from behind and nuzzling into his tousled golden-blond hair, smelling his scent.

´_WHO the hell…? WHAT the hell…? And WHERE the hell…?_´ he thought.

His head ached like never before…

Then it hit him…

He was in a bed…

With a GUY…

With THAT guy…

He groaned and thought about burying himself in a deep, black hole somewhere on a uninhabited island, far FAR away from his precious Ladies.

It had been his first time having sex with a guy…

And why of all things had it been with THAT guy?!?

He felt himself tense, wanting nothing more than to kick the stupid asshole out of the bed.

But as he felt how the guy absentmindedly—fast asleep—snuggled himself more into the curves of his back and legs, sighing somehow satisfied and happy into his hair, he remembered last night.

Warm, silky skin… Rough hands against his chest and his back… A tongue, fighting for dominance… Lips at his neck, kissing ever so softly… A firm, gentle embrace, full of something like… Love?

Hands, holding onto his arms for dear life…

Moans of pain and pleasure against his ear…

So strong but yet so vulnerable…

The heat, surrounding him…

The climax, never before experienced so intense…

He relaxed and started to smile as he sighed in relief…

His first guy, yes, but maybe also his first chance at love and being loved back.

He closed his eyes again and snuggled himself deeper into the other man's strong arms.


	5. Robin

Word count: 425

Pairing: find out yourself- I just can´t write it...

Warnings: The promised sillyness, Yaoi…? O.o

And VERY weird dreams after reading + skeletons and perverts!

Betaed, THANKS!

„**I can´t believe I wrote this… I´m a perv, am I not?"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Robin's First Nosebleed Attack**

Did you ever ask yourself, why our favourite skeleton always wanted to see the girls panties?

One day the navigator and the archeologist had had enough of the stupid question and decided to give the pervert a very nice birthday present so he would maybe finally shut up.

At the next port they bought him several variations of undergarnments, of course only the cheapest, our navigator still was not THAT annoyed that she would give too much for the pervert.

They wrapped it in paper and at the perverts birthday they laid it in his room so he surely had to find it.

So, at the morning of his birthday you were able to hear the loud call of our skeleton:

"PANTIIIESS!!!"

and then for the next 2 hours: NOTHING!

Everyone except Brook sat in the Galley and asked themselves where the fuck their 89 years old birthday-boy was.

So, after another hour of waiting and burnt candles, Franky stood up and walked to Brook's room to make sure everything was alright.

Again for one more hour: NOTHING!

This time the whole crew wanted to go and see why the two perverts hadn't come back; Nami and Robin shot each other knowing glances but said nothing.

Surely Franky and Brook now sat, with bleeding noses, over the variation of panties and only god knows what they actualy were doing...

So Robin decided to use her devils fruit power to look after them, silently praying Franky and Brook would already have put their "boners" (SKULL JOKE!) back in place...

Robin crossed her arms and produced a single eye on the inside of Brooks room.

The whole crew was watching her as she suddenly opened her eyes as wide as saucers, went pale and then blushed frantically just to see how her head shot back in the very first nosebleed attack of her life!

At the questions of the curious crew what was actually happening in the room of Brook she only shook her head, she wouldn´t answer...

Still blushing madly she cleaned the blood from her clothes and prayed silently to every god in existance that she wouldn´t have any dreams tonight about two certain crew mates in pink and yellow panties with matching bras.

Today she not only had gotten her first nosebleed attack, she had also learned that a skeleton was, indeed, able to have a "boner" and that it was sometimes better to answer the stupid questions of a pervert than to watch two crewmates jerking each other off...


	6. Nami

Pairing: Sanji x Zoro

Warning: Yaoi- ish, sex, Namis bad habits!

Word Count: 872

„**My drabbles are getting longer and longer… SIGH!**

**Betaed by Princess Darkcloud! YESSSSS!!!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Namis first time not using the chances of blackmail**

As Nami awoke in her chair, the sun was still beating down on the Sunny. She sighed deeply. They'd been close to a summer island for about two or three days, but she'd already had enough. It was beyond warm, it was even beyond HOT!

It was as if the devil himself had decided to open the gates to hell right around their ship to burn everything and everyone outside on deck to tiny little pieces of charcoal. She raised her head and looked over at the deck where Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were lying in the sun, almost readily cooked. Robin was lying next to her in a chair, not really reading a book, more napping than anything else. Franky and Brook stood on the other side of the deck on the railing, maybe still discussing Brook's "wonderful" birthday present. Franky suddenly turned his head into her direction, smiling one of the dirtiest smiles she'd ever seen, waving his hand.

A sick shade of green suddenly crossed her face at the memory of Brook's birthday would even have made the Marimo jealous.

Deciding it would maybe be better to get more sun lotion on her skin—without anybody watching her—she stood up and walked into the depth of the ship. Maybe also a little cold shower would help her to finally cool down and wash the ugly thoughts out of her mind.

She stopped in front of the door to the bath. Weird noises were coming out of the closed room, she couldn't really hear what or who it actually was. She gave a start when she heard a low moan from the other side. Sanji-kun? What the hell was he doing in there…?

Oh no… Not THAT, PLEASE! She would never be able to take a bath again if she would know that he maybe was jerking himself off in the bathtub, surely thinking about her in her bikini she was just wearing…

Disgusted she turned around, seriously deciding to leave the ship of perverts at the next port as a low cry of pain let her turn around again. What the hell? Sanji-kun? That wasn't HIS voice, was it?

Curiousness getting the better of her she turned the doorknob ever so slowly. It wasn't locked so no one could blame her afterwards for her "accidental" glimpse…

As she peeked into the room, being as quiet as possible, she almost had a heart-attack, her face flushed in a deep shade of red.

There, on the floor, on a beach towel, were laying two naked figures, moaning and panting in pleasure…

As her brain finally switched back to life she took in the whole scene, her evil grin widening. She closed the door again as quiet as possible, ran to her room, snatched her camera and ran back as fast as she could to the bathroom.

As she opened the door the scene barely had shifted. She raised her camera and started to take photos which would earn her later a hell of a lot of belies!!! Just think about the options!!!

The cook was still lying between the swordsman's legs, thrusting into him slowly. As he shifted just the slightest, thrusting a little harder, a long, deep moan left the swordsman's mouth.

"There…?" the cook almost whispered.

The swordsman looked up to him and cracked an eye open, nodding.

The respond of the cook was a gentle, lovingly smile Nami had never seen on him…

She took the camera down and started to watch the scene in front of her more closely.

There was Sanji: in between Zoro's thighs, thrusting slowly, gently, into Zoro's ass, making the man moan and squirm in pleasure. Sanji had his hands beside Zoro's shoulders on the towel, never leaving his face with his eyes, also gasping and moaning quietly.

And then there was the ´_demon Roronoa Zoro´_, lying on the floor panting and writhing, completely vulnerable in the moment, leaving himself, his soul, his heart, in the hands of one of his greatest rivals, running his hands over the sides of the cook, caressing him gently…

Suddenly Sanji bent himself down, embracing the swordsman, kissing him passionately. A hard thrust of both of their hips made both men moan and break the kiss.

"Sanji…" Nami widened her eyes in surprise, she'd never heard the cook's real name come from the swordsman's mouth before.

"Faster, harder you bastard! Stop being a tease!"

The cook smirked and grabbed Zoro's left leg and placed it into the right crook of his arm, propping himself up onto his knees to get a better angle.

As he started his fast, hard pace Sanji moaned Zoro's name as Zoro's hand reached out for his left hand, to intertwine his with the swordsman's.

Nami still watched with widened eyes before she finally snapped out of her trance.

She closed the door quietly and walked away slowly.

In her room she opened the camera and pulled the film out of it, with this action, ruining it forever.

Nami was not an oaf.

Nami knew the difference between a release and real love.

And with real love even she would never blackmail anybody…


End file.
